Talk:Karloff
Karlof in Pacific Rim He dosent appear in the movie. Its already out. Dont post speculation, and just go see it. After watching it a second time, i noticed there is a very BRIEF moment when he appear, when Raleigh is telling about i think the second or thrid attack, the Kaiju in the smoke looks VERY similar to Karloff. Ill post picture when the film is out in DVDNoc noc... whos their? Darknesssss (talk) 04:10, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Boris Karloff What's the point in saying, "It's possible he's named after Boris Karloff"? It's just a definite. The head is reminiscent of the Jack Pierce interpretation of the Frankenstein monster, originally played by Boris Karloff. It was intentional. TO me, it just seems like we're going, "Uhhhh, DURRHURR, maybe it was intentional?" Blah. AedanClarke (talk) 15:18, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Karloff in Manila #1 Pacific Rim does not contradict Tales of Year Zero. During the prologue, we see the roaring shot of Karloff before Raleigh introduces the Jaegers, and clearly Karloff was the first Kaiju to fall to a Jaeger, so the prologue images were not entirely chronologically consistent with the narration. CutlassAsylumCEO (unsigned post) The movie doesn't say Karloff hit Manilla #2 The movie never actually claims that Karloff attacked Manilla. It does show him while Raleigh talks about Manilla, but it also shows Hundun during that time. And it also (more clearly) shows Karloff later on after Raleigh mentions the fourth and fifth attack. In other words, the clips of Karloff are not meant to be connected to what Raleigh is talking about, and therefore, the movie is not claiming Karloff attacked Manilla (and before one mentions the palm tree near Karloff, I checked, and Vancouver does in fact have palm trees). So, I've removed the trivia claiming that the movie says that. -Reaper with no name (talk) 20:52, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :That's a case of mincing words. The Pacific Rim/Raleigh never also says "Hundun attacked Manila" or "Kaiceph attacked Cabo" either, they're referenced by numbers. We only know they did because of Travis Beacham confirmed it via external canon. Every shot until "the third attack Cabo", intrinsically Manila until the dialog moves on (and yes, I'm aware that Karloff appears again in the montage). It's just a basic continuity error, which this film's canon is already chock full of if we're taking it literally as any kind of credence. Lily Ford (talk) 21:06, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::But that just makes my point for me that the clips we're shown don't necessarily match exactly what Raleigh is saying. Two Kaiju are shown at the time that Raleigh talks about the second attack. Obviously, they can't both have done it, so one must have just been filler that was unconnected to the events being spoken of. At the very least, I feel like the trivia should only say that the movie implies that Karloff hit Manilla, since the scene could be interpreted either way. I also feel like it's a good compromise. -Reaper with no name (talk) 23:20, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, I see your point. We could definitely go with speculative wording opposed to certainty. Lily Ford (talk) 21:50, July 1, 2014 (UTC)